


Surprisingly We Love(d)

by Am_I_That_Invisible



Category: EXO, GOT7, NCT (Band), WAYV, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: (But it will seem like that at first), Age Difference, Business Deal Relationship, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, F/M, Hate to Love, M/M, Mpreg, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Secrets, Unfairness between idols
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2020-04-23 06:45:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19145674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Am_I_That_Invisible/pseuds/Am_I_That_Invisible
Summary: Jang Eunyoung, a twenty nine year old woman, receives a call from her former boss. It turns out he needs her help. She arrives to his office and gets informed that she has to act as one of his idols' girlfriend after the said idol got into a scandal. The problem? Eunyoung has to pretend to be her crush's girlfriend. And who is that person? Park Jimin from BTS.That's one problem to deal with but Eunyoung has more. You see, she's actually a famous actress/idol in places like China and the United States. However, whenever she's in Korea, no one knows who she is. Probably because her movies and music never exploded in Korea. For now, Eunyoung hopes that her celebrity status doesn't interfere with her relationship with Jimin.Unfortunately, her plan backfires and people begin to learn who she really is. Thankfully, she has her idol friends to help her with her path. And that secret cousin barely anyone knew about. What will happen to her? Will she still love Jimin? Will Jimin love her back?





	1. We Met

# 

Jang Eunyoung's POV:

If you had told me that today would be one of the craziest days of my life, I would have believed you because my life is nothing but crazy. Oh, hi! My name is Jang Eunyoung. Here at Seoul, South Korea, I am just an everyday twenty nine year old who works at her grandfather's company. That's just in Korea.

In any other country or state, I'm better known as Zhang Xiuying. Due to my name, you must be wondering why it's Chinese. Well, that's because I was born in China. Changsha, Hunan, China to be exact. On March 8th, 1990, I was born to a Korean father and Chinese mother. (How that happened is another story for another day.) In my high school years, I was quite popular and many people knew my name; despite the fact that I was about sixteen when my popularity grew.

Once I graduated high school, I moved to South Korea with my Korean grandfather as he insisted that I should try living in Korea. I didn't want to but he refused to change his mind. As a result, I moved in with him. In Korea, I went to college and graduated as a business major. 

After working for my grandfather for quite some time, I wanted to give something else a try. But I didn't know what to do. One day, I found my answer when I was shopping at a store. There was a man who approached me and told me that he was an agent who wanted to scout me. He said that he worked under a certain entertainment company and that I should audition under the said company. I was interested so I agreed.

It turned out that I was auditioning to become an idol. Since I sang and danced from a young age, I decided that this would be a fun experience. 

I passed the trial and became a trainee. I was placed into a five member girl group that was set to debut in a few months at that time. Unfortunately, the girl group before us ended up disbanding because one was in a major scandal. After making up his mind, the CEO decided to have all of the female trainees leave, banning girls from auditioning.

It was difficult to let go of because my members were like my sisters. I couldn't stop sobbing for days. But I knew I had to move on with my life so I did. 

This time, I chose to return back to China and give acting a shot. I used to be a child actress so why don't I continue being an actress? 

I tried out for a small role which I got accepted for. The character I played was popular because she was so relatable among young women. As time went by, I got offers for much bigger roles. 

Besides being an actress, I still wanted to be involved with music so I became an "idol". I posted a cover of myself singing and dancing to a K-Pop song and that went viral. Ever since that moment, I was able to continue performing Korean songs. I was even able to hold my own concerts, which was amazing. And that's how I became one of the most popular celebrities in China.

Am I disappointed that no one knows who Zhang Xiuying is in Korea? Yes, but I already have enough fans in other places like the United States, Japan, et cetera. For now, I'm pleased with myself. And besides, being unknown in Korea gives me complete freedom to walk around without getting recognized. That's a huge plus.

Anyway, I'm getting off topic. Where was I? Oh, right; I was talking about how today turned from normal to confusing as heck. Let me explain.

I was memorizing the script for the last episode of my most recent drama, which you totally check out, when I got a call. I looked away from the stacks of paper to grab my phone. Once I saw who the caller was, I was taken aback; this person hasn't called me in years. It was my former boss, the CEO of the entertainment company I used to train under. 

I didn't know what to do. Should I ignore it? Should I just tell him to leave a message? I was freaking out until I eventually got over it and accepted the call.

"Hello, sir." Although I don't work for him anymore, I still have to speak to him formally. "Is there something you need?"

Okay. Maybe that last line wasn't that polite as I thought.

"Hello, Miss Jang," he replied. "Yes, there is something I need."

"What would that be?"

"Can you come to my office so we can discuss this?" he asked.

Hearing that was never good yet I found myself saying, "Of course; I'll come right now."

We hung up and I sighed. I checked myself in the mirror to see if I needed to change anything. I decided that my appearance was acceptable and left my house. I got into my car and drove to my former boss's office. It's been a while since I was there and I was surprised that I still remembered the way there. But how could I not? It was one of the biggest buildings in Seoul, South Korea. 

Right when I parked my car, I got another call. It was from the previous caller. Again.

"I'm sorry, Eunyoung," he said, "but I forgot that I have a meeting with my staff. I've sent someone else to take my place; he will explain everything to you."

"That's okay, sir," I responded. "Have fun at your meeting and take care."

The caller chuckled. "Those meetings are anything but fun. Thanks and take care of yourself as well, Eunyoung."

The call ended and I walked into building. I got into an elevator and went to the CEO's office. I knocked on the door and opened it once I heard a reply from the person inside the room. I shut the door behind me and glanced at the man sitting at the CEO's desk. I smiled. "Hello."

I received a smile from the man. He stood up, bowed, and gave me a hug. "It's been a while, noona."

This is one of my former managers, Kim Siwoo. He was in charge of my schedule and duties. It was such a shame that we never got to work that long. 

"Hey, kid." I ruffled his hair, earning a smile from him. "How have you been?"

"I'm good," he said. "How are you?"

"Good."

"When are you going to go back to filming, noona?" he questioned as he sat the both of us down. "It's been a while since your last episode."

I found it surprising that he watched all of my shows, dramas, et cetera. He was one of my very few fans in Korea. "We'll began again eventually; the male lead got sick so we're waiting for him to recover."

"Can you tell him that I wish for him to heal, noona?" 

I grinned. "I will."

As we chatted, I forgot why I was called here. I only remembered when I heard a knock on the door.

"Oh," Siwoo said, "he's here. Come in!"

When the person came in, I almost forgot how to breath. I know. That sounds completely ridiculous but it's the truth; I nearly did. A young man with light blond hair walked in. He closed the door and bowed to Siwoo and I. We stood and bowed back. 

"Please sit down, Jimin-ssi," Siwoo said to the man.

We all sat down in an awkward silence, not knowing what to do. I was mentally freaking out. I looked at the ground, my mind panicking. The man sitting besides me is Park Jimin of BTS, a world famous K-Pop boy band. I would be lying to you if I said I didn't have a crush on him. I do and I never thought I would meet him. Well, I did when I was a trainee but that doesn't count in my opinion.

"I bet you two are curious on what you've been call for, right?" The way Siwoo grinned made me nervous. I realized that it was the smile he would use every time he would prank someone. I'm surprised that he wasn't fired from the company already. Well, he's a sweet talker for a reason. "First, let's begin with an introduction. Jimin-ssi, this is Jang Eunyoung. Eunyoung-ssi, this is Park Jimin."

I turned my head and made eye contact with Jimin. I hope that my face didn't turn red as we stared at each other. 

"May I have your attention, please?"

The both of us faced Siwoo. 

"You may not know of this but a new article surfaced on the Internet," Siwoo explained. "This article features Jimin in it and what it's about will ruin him if we don't do anything about it. Would you like to see it?"

We nodded and Siwoo whipped out his phone. He typed something up and slid his phone across the table. "Mind explaining this to us, Jimin?"

The screen showed us an article about a dating scandal between Jimin and an actress/model named Lee Seohyeon. I know who she is and while people are praising her for her beauty, people forgot about all of the past issues she starred in. It bothered me how the public looked pass it.

"What do you have to say about yourself, Jimin?" Siwoo demanded. "As far as I know, you and Seohyeon-ssi have never met. Am I correct?"

Jimin hesitated. "No, hyung; you're not."

Siwoo's eyes widened and I felt my heart shatter into pieces. "You've been in contact with her? When? Why?"

"I met her at a cafe and she needed help with something," Jimin stated. "Besides, I didn't know her that well then."

"Now I must know this," Siwoo began, "are you actually dating her? And how long has it been if you are?"

Jimin had a sheepish smile. "We've been together for a month now."

Did I say that my heart shattered into pieces? Well, it exploded into a million shards. How did Jimin not know of her reputation? 

"Jimin!" Siwoo cried. "Do you not know of her? Do you not know how much trouble you could get into if you are even seen with her?"

"Well, I don't care," Jimin spat. "Although she's been through many problems, I still love her no matter what!"

"Unbelievable." Siwoo huffed and faced me. "I'm sorry you had to witness this, Eunyoung-ssi."

"It's fine," I said. "It's not the strangest thing I've heard. But why am I here?"

"Oh, right," he said. "I almost forgot. Since I can't trust Jimin with Lee Seohyeon yet, here's what I came up with: You two will pretend to be a couple."

"What?!" Jimin and I shrieked. 

"Siwoo, what are you even thinking of?" I exclaimed. "I know you come up with the most craziest ideas but this one is too much! And why me? Why not anyone else?"

"No. Are you insane?!" Siwoo stood up and slammed his hands on the table. "Do you think I actually trust those bitches?! You're like a queen compared to those idiots! And you know me, Eunyoung-ssi. You know how intelligent I can actually be."

Oh, damn. He's right; he can be smart in certain situations.

"Is he actually okay with this?" I questioned, referring to the CEO.

"Believe or not, he did agree."

"What?!"

"I know; I thought he was crazy. But that's not the point!" Siwoo stated. "You must agree to this! I will even go on my knees and beg you to!"

"Did you two forget that I'm still here?" Jimin asked. "Do you even care about my opinion?"

"On a regular basis, I would but since you're such a fool, no," Siwoo replied. "I'll deal with you after this."

I found Siwoo staring at me with dog like eyes. That look reminded me of one of my close friends. The thought of that made me feel bad for Siwoo. "What do I get out of this?"

"What do you want?"

"I want the CEO to talk to my grandfather about this."

Siwoo's jaw dropped. "I'm not in charge of his schedule though."

"Then I guess we don't have a-"

"No, no, no!" Siwoo shouted. "I'll talk to him! I'll get him to do it!"

I gave him my own devilish grin. "I suppose we have a deal then."

Siwoo's face lit up. He grabbed my hand and shook it as if it was a lever. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"It's the least I could do, I guess."

My former manager smiled at me and then glared at Jimin. "We are not done with this, you punk. You are going to receive such a scolding, your parents could not compete with. I'm going to send Eunyoung out. Let's go."

I followed Siwoo out the building and he led me to my car.

"I'm sorry I had to drag you into this," Siwoo stated. "It's just that the CEO preferred you out of everyone else."

"It's fine," I said. "People in Korea don't know me anyways. And if they do, it's because of my grandfather."

"Thank you, noona."

"You're welcome, Siwoo. Bye."

"Bye."

I got into my car and drove away. As I stopped at a red light, I sighed. What is even going on with my life now?


	2. We Agreed

* * *

Jang Eunyoung's POV:

The CEO requested that Jimin and I should meet up and talk. Wait. Not requested. He forced us to meet up and talk. That sounds pretty accurate.

I found myself sitting next to Jimin, staring off to space as I played with my fingers. Jimin seemed pretty angry; it was probably because I agreed to this and he got scolded for dating someone with a terrible reputation. Well, to my defense, this isn't my fault but his so he has no right to act this cold towards me. Right?

An awkward silence wrapped around us, only to be broken when I got a notification on my phone. I received a message from one of my friends, asking about my whereabouts. I looked around; I was in one of the many houses that Jimin owned. I couldn't tell them that so I said I was at the grocery store and that I'll return home shortly.

The beep from my phone snapped Jimin out of his thoughts. "Honestly," he began, "this whole pretending to date thing is stupid. I don't want to do this but if I don't want to get kicked out of BTS, I have to do this. So let's do a brief introduction. Hi, my name is Park Jimin. I am twenty three and a member of BTS. Very few know this but I'm dating actress and model Lee Seohyeon, who is younger than me by a year.

"In order to save myself some face, my agency decided to pair me off with another woman to act as my fake girlfriend. As much as I detest this idea, I must do this because my career and fans mean so much to me. When a year pass, we can 'end' our relationship and I can tell the public the real truth. Who are you?"

Even though I do like him, more than a friend, I can't stand people who speak like that. "I understand that you are a celebrity and all but who do you think you are to speak to people like that? Do you have any idea how rude and inconsiderate that was? I don't want to do this either; I only agreed to this because I have ties with your manager and boss.

"And since I'm closer to them than you, I can always tell them that you are not cooperating in saving yourself. Who do you think they'll believe at this point? You or me? If you're so smart, then you must know the answer."

That seemed to have shut Jimin up. It made me satisfied. Only for me to realize that most people hate a female who talks in the way I just did. Crud. I just ruined my chances with him. If I had any in the first place that is. Whatever. I am who I am. If they want to judge me, then let them do so.

I stared right into Jimin's eyes. If I didn't know him, the act would make me flustered. But I do and I refuse to lose! "So, what are you going to do now? Follow along with your agency's plans or not do it and risk getting kicked out and hated by the public? What will you choose?"

He scoffed. "Fine; I'll play along."

I smiled. "Thanks. And since we're not actual lovers, I was hoping we could be friends."

Jimin gave me a slight smile and held out his hand. "I don't see why not."

We shook hands. As we did so, I ignored the spark I felt between us. Wait. That sounded a bit weird. Forget that I just said that.

"Let's try to be friends for once, okay?" I said. "If we're going to pretend, I'd rather be friends than enemies." "Okay." When we parted ways, I grinned. I felt satisfied that I could at least be Jimin's friend. It made me happy. When I got home, my friends grew curious and concerned over my cheerful self. I told them that it was not a problem and that I was fine. Still, they were worried, which I appreciated.

* * *

A few days later, the "dating" news about us went out and Jimin's agency said that it was true. I know that some were wondering why Jimin would date a non-celebrity but they don't know anything about me. 

The stunt did not go unnoticed by Seohyeon, who was furious over the act. I remember hearing those two bickering for days before they eventually made up. By the way, you do not want to know how they compensated. Seriously; you do not want to know. I can assure you that it will make you freak out. Anyway, I'm aware of the fact that Seohyeon hates me; I can always see her repulsive glances at me. It also seems like she knows I have a crush on Jimin. How do I know that? Well, whenever I enter a room that contains Seohyeon and Jimin, she makes sure to kiss him when I'm looking. I can still see her nasty glares at me. 

She's definitely the reason why Jimin and I have been falling apart. Remember when we agreed to be friends? Apparently, Seohyeon has been telling Jimin disgusting lies about me. That made Jimin change his mind about me. Seeing his offended face tore my heart into shreds. It made me realize how much I really hate Seohyeon. She's such a bitch!

What makes it worse is that I have to see her everyday. Now that I live with Jimin (I know it's weird; Jimin's agency forced us to live together), Seohyeon makes sure that nothing will happen between us. The only contact between Jimin and I are hugs, holding hands, and kisses on the cheek. Nothing else. Why can't she see that?

I got off my bed and stormed out of my room, heading to the kitchen for something to drink. Once I brought the glass to my lips, that's when I realized we had company. 

So the living room and kitchen are connected to each other so you can see what's happening in one room if you're in the other. I saw a large number of people in the living room. They were staring at me as I stared back. Seohyeon smirked, knowing that I didn't hear the newcomers come in. And on top of that, those people were idols so I just happened to have embarrassed myself in front of such famous people. I really am an idiot.

Just as I was mentally swearing in my head, I heard a small voice among all of them.

"Eunyoung noona?"

A young boy stood up. I recognized him immediately. Of course, I did. Who would miss the dolphin? "Chenle?"

"Noona!" The boy tackled me around the waist, hugging me.

I smiled and hugged him back. As I did so, I heard whispers from the multiple couches and seats.

"Wow, it's noona!"

"It's been a while since we've last seen her."

"She's been here for the last week? No wonder she wasn't at home."

Suddenly, Chenle and I were surrounded by half of the people in the living room. I beamed at all of them. "Hey, guys," I said. "How have you been?" Chenle released me and I embraced all of our friends. There was a cough that caught our attention. We turned back to see the others on the couch.

"Do you guys mind explaining how you know each other?"


	3. We Explained

Jang Eunyoung's POV:

Hearing that question made me think. _How did I meet them?_ I met them at different times so this would be hard to explain. I also wonder why they were so interested in listening; they didn't pay us that much attention before so why now?

Seohyeon noticed my hesitation so she tried to take over the situation. She settled for a smile.

"I called my friends over," she stated. "I think that that will help you all settle your minds, right?"

The others paid her no attention, focusing on my friends and I, making me confused. What's with the sudden switch of attitude? Before this moment, they never gave us a second look. What was happening now?

I stared at my friends, also known as my children as I am older than all of them. The group consisted of Kim Minseok, Lu Han, Kim Junmyeon, Byun Baekhyun, Amber Liu, Kim Seokjin, Do Kyungsoo, Huang Zi Tao, Mark Tuan, Jung Hoseok, Moon Taeil, Park Jinyoung, Lee Taeyong, Kim Taehyung, Qian Kun, Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul, Kunpimook Bhuwakul, Dong Sicheng, Kim Jungwoo, Xiao Dejun, Huang Renjun, Lee Donghyuck, Na Jaemin, Liu YangYang, and Zhong Chenle. They have nicknames but I prefer to talk to them using their first names. I have more friends, and kids, but these are the ones who are usually always with me. 

I met Seokjin, Hoseok, and Taehyung at their agency when I used to be a trainee and they introduced me to the members of EXO, the members of GOT7, and Amber. Then Junmyeon brought the NCT members to me. And just to remind you, I have more of them. 

But I couldn't tell the others about this because I felt like they shouldn't know that much about us after they treated us. So it wouldn't hurt to tell them a bit of a white lie, right?

"Some of us were familiar with each other in the past so we were all brought together for fun and slowly became friends," I said. I'm an actress; I can make them believe me.

It looked like they bought it but some of them were not a hundred percent sure.

To be helpful, I will say who the others are. They consist of Wu Yifan, Zhang Yixing, Kim Jongdae, Park Chanyeol, Min Yoongi, Im Jaebeom, Kim Jongin, Jackson Wang, Oh Sehun, Kim Namjoon, Krystal Jung, Johnny Seo, Park Jimin, Nakamoto Yuta, Kim Doyoung, Choi Youngjae, Jung Jaehyun, Jeon Jungkook, Kim Yugyeom, Wong Yukhei, Mark Lee, Wong Kunhang, Lee Jeno, and Park Jisung.

Are you all curious on why I'm not friends with all of them even though they're in the same group? Well, there's a such thing as unfairness between idols and their groups. In their own groups, my friends are known as the unpopular idols while the others are the popular ones. That means that their agencies saw more from the popular ones and promoted them better than the unpopular ones. So whenever they have a comeback or go on shows or et cetera, the popular ones would have the spotlight while the others are in the back.

The same thing happens with their songs. The famous ones would have more lines, more center and screen time, and upfront dance positions; the others would have a smaller amount or remain in the back.

I have tried to do something about it but my requests often get ignored, much to my disdain. I can't do anything or else their companies will get angry at me and do something, like sue me. (I actually don't mind that but I know that my friends would hate it so there's nothing I can do.)

Zhang Yixing leaned forwards and stared at me. "I feel like I've seen you from somewhere but where?"

If you remember from the first chapter, I said that I was born in Changsha, Hunan, China, which is the same place where Yixing was born. That means that I've probably seen him at school and all, which is true, but I know him more than that.

I am actually his cousin.

Shocking, right? The last time I've seen him was about ten years ago. That was at his high school graduation. I see him at music award shows and other events but we don't have enough time to chat or anything.

You might be wondering on why he doesn't remember my face or name, right? Well, his excuse would probably be about how busy he was or that he simply forgot. (The last one seems more accurate, to be honest. Don't tell him I said that though.)

I blinked. As much as I wanted to tell him the truth, I couldn't bring myself to say it in front of everyone. Heck, my friends didn't even know either; they just knew I had a cousin who doesn't show up to family reunions. Well, one of them knows that Yixing is my cousin but that's another story for later. "I get that a lot in general; maybe I remind you of someone you met when you were younger?"

Yixing didn't seem convinced but he decided to drop the conversation. "Maybe."

We all sat in an uncomfortable silence when the doorbell suddenly rang. Seohyeon got up and headed towards the door. I felt a wave of dread wash over me. _Great, _I thought. _Now more bitches are joining us.___

Seohyeon led her friends inside and told them to sit wherever they pleased. Since there were so many of us, there wasn't a lot of space left. One of her friends stormed over to where I was sitting. "Get up," she demanded. "That's my seat."

I can't believe we're going to argue over a seat. Whatever. I'm tired of getting pushed around by Seohyeon's posse; I'm not going to let them think they can run over me. "What are you talking about? Where does this chair have your name? Tell me. Where?"

"I always sit there so it's my seat!"

"And this time you're not going to sit here." I scoffed. "Go sit somewhere else."

Her face slowly turned red. "Get off of the chair! It's mine!"

I stared at her, right in the eyes. "Make me; make me get off the chair if it's so important to you that you can't find another. Make me."

My friends were silently snickering. They've seen me act like this before and they find it hilarious.

If you can't do anything about, move on and go somewhere else," I said. "End of discussion; there's no need to fight over a damn seat."

She must have noticed that I wasn't going to move so she huffed and sat somewhere else. As I watched her go, I made eye contact with Yixing. A flicker of recognition showed in his eyes before it vanished.

For humor's sake, I decided to say something to fix the mood. "Doesn't someone here have a fur allergy or something like?"

Yifan nodded. "One of us does. Why?"

"Then why did you bring over more dogs?"

You might be able to understand it if you know swear words or insults. Please take to mind that this is just a joke; don't kill me.

Amber understood the joke right away and laughed. It began to click into everyone else's minds and they roared with laughter. Well, everyone except Seohyeon and her friends. She frowned. "What did she say that was so funny?"

Everyone ignored her, choosing to laugh about what I said. My friends stared at me gratefully, sneaking glances at their crushes with heart eyes.

Yes, my friends happen to harbor feelings for their fellow members. I'll let you decide on who they like.

As everyone got up to do their own activities, Yixing pulled me aside. We stood in an empty hallway and as I looked at him, I could see a happy twinkle in his eyes. I haven't seen it in a while; he always has a emotionless face and whenever he smiles, it appears forced.

He smiled. "Jang Eunyoung, right? I prefer Zhang Xiuying more."

I smiled back. "I get that a lot."


	4. Not An Actual Chapter

Author's note:

Dear readers, it has came to me that I lost focus and messed up the story's plot. Therefore, I either have to redo the story or fix it. For now, I will try to come up with the entire story plot. Thank you to those who have read this story; it means a lot to me as a writer. I will try to update as soon as possible.


End file.
